


Небо, полное призраков

by Leka_Dostaevskaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Dostaevskaya/pseuds/Leka_Dostaevskaya
Summary: Ривай мало задумывался, что будет, когда он умрет.





	Небо, полное призраков

Упал один комок земли, потом второй. Земля попала Риваю на лицо, а он не мог даже смахнуть рукой неприятную грязь. Вместо этого он лежал неподвижно и чувствовал, как под спиной копошатся в чуть влажной земле насекомые. 

Удивительно, что он до сих пор что-то чувствовал. Но он ощущал, как холодна земля и как пахнет свежевыкопанная могила. И запах самой смерти — тоже. 

Так странно понимать, что тебя уже нет. Ривай мало задумывался, что будет, когда он умрёт, и ожидал, как и многие, что его дух вознесётся по светлому коридору и предстанет перед судом божьим. Но вместо этого он валяется в глубокой яме, и сверху его засыпают землёй. 

Пустым, неподвижным, мёртвым взглядом он смотрел, как Эрен усердно орудует лопатой, чтобы быстрее его, Ривая, похоронить. Эрен даже не смотрел на него — словно боялся, что Ривай всё ещё может встать и отругать его, как делал это неоднократно в прошлом. Эрен слишком эмоционален, слишком смел, слишком глуп, просто — слишком. 

Эрен. 

Он помнил, как они познакомились. Ривай так глупо увлёкся Эреном, хотя тот был младше на пятнадцать лет. Но не мог себя остановить, когда видел его улыбку, слышал голос и прикасался к нему. Он шёл к Эрену, словно глупая дворняга, которую приласкали, и она сама с радостью позволяет посадить её на железную цепь. 

А ведь Ривай попался так по-идиотски. Два года жить в счастливом неведении с ошейником на шее и даже не чувствовать, что из него с внутренней стороны, начали прорастать железные шипы. 

Теперь земля покрывала все его ноги. Риваю казалось, что ему стало сложно дышать, что-то сильно сдавливало грудь, хотелось разодрать её ногтями до кровавого мяса. Ривай больше не мог наблюдать за сосредоточенным лицом Эрена. Это лицо было единственным, что он по-настоящему любил в своей жизни. Ривай перевёл взгляд в небо, полное призраков. Мёртвые белые звёзды освещали его ещё не законченную могилу. Ещё немного — и даже их будет не видно. 

Он останется один. 

А ему не хватило времени. Не прожить свою жизнь — не хватило времени на Эрена, насмотреться, натрогаться, надышаться. А теперь ничего нет. 

За два года жизни с Эреном Ривай ни разу не заметил, что с ним что-то не так. Они проводили вечера вместе, занимались сексом, ходили на свидания, и Эрен ни разу не повёл себя странно, что могло бы предупредить Ривая. 

Хотя Ривай всё равно не был уверен теперь, что смог бы оставить Эрена, даже если бы знал обо всём. Он слишком сильно любил его. 

При жизни Ривай работал копом, и в тот раз его чуть не пришили на задании. Он долго пролежал в больнице с пулевым ранением, Эрен исправно навещал его, а иногда и оставался ночевать, настолько сильно волновался за Ривая. От чего его врач и друг, Эрвин, посмеивался над ними. 

Но когда они наконец вернулись домой, Эрен перерезал ему горло кухонным ножом, когда Ривай спал в их общей постели. В один момент он прижимал горячего Эрена к себе, а в другой — уже захлёбывался кровью.

— Прости, — всхлипывал Эрен, целуя его в ещё тёплые губы. Ривай почти мог почувствовать это нежное прикосновение. — Прости, Ривай. Я так сильно люблю тебя. Я не могу позволить кому-то тебя убить. 

Ривай хотел успокоить Эрена, погладить его по спине, поцеловать, но не мог и двинуться. 

— Никому не позволю прикасаться к тебе, — прошептал Эрен и провёл рукой по щеке Ривая. 

Ривай рассмеялся бы, если б мог. Он всегда был собственником по отношению к Эрену. Ревновал, если тот слишком много общался с посторонними. Хотелось спрятать Эрена под стекло, чтобы только Ривай мог его трогать, говорить с ним, видеть его. А оказалось, что Эрен был собственником не хуже, намного сильнее, чем Ривай. 

В воздухе пахло подсыхающей землёй. Непогребённым осталось только лицо Ривая. Эрен прекратил орудовать лопатой и остановился, пристально глядя на него. Его волосы развевал ветер, по вискам стекал пот, и на щеках была грязь. Но Ривай всё равно не мог отвести взгляд от Эрена, потому что знал: ещё немного — и он больше никогда его не увидит. 

— Я скоро приду к тебе. Только дождись. Мне тут надо кое-что закончить, и я сразу же отправлюсь за тобой, — сказал Эрен. 

Ривай усмехнулся, хотя по его лицу этого не было видно. Оно по-прежнему оставалось неподвижным и мёртвым. Он знал, что они не встретятся снова. Ривай застрял в своём теле, он не видел ни белого света, ни других призраков, ничего. Пустота. Последнее, что его держало — это Эрен. 

Но он скоро его покинет.

Земля посыпалась Риваю на лицо. Он перестал что-либо видеть, даже свет мёртвых звёзд больше к нему не проникал. 

Какое-то время было слышно, как Эрен продолжает закапывать его могилу, а потом и это прекратилось. Но Эрен ещё очень долго не уходил. Риваю трудно было сказать, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он услышал удаляющиеся шаги Эрена. 

И всё. 

Наступила абсолютная, вечная пустота.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась старенькой мангой Кунеиды Сайки "Страж", и еще название придумано не мной, а взято из передачи на National geografic :D  
> Бета: Собака серая <3


End file.
